The Faith of the Future KND
by KNDSPLINTERCELL
Summary: The future KND operatives go back to the past for one epic mission. Where the future KND encounter their parents during their time in the KND. A mission that will determine the faith of the future KND. Will did they still exist after this mission or will they vanish from existence?
1. Chapter: Introduction

_**HELLO KND OPERATIVES!**_

_**Welcome to my 2nd fanfic story in the KND universe. Before you read this fanfic I wanted to introduce you to the following characters owned by Mr. Warburton and the OCs owned by me.**_

_**Note: I included some corrections like Falcon's new nickname which is Pax. **_

KND FAMILY TREE

Nigel Uno and Rachel Mckenzie

Rachellyn Natasha Mckenzie-Uno | Age: 9 | Nickname: Ash

[Codename: Numbuh 12.36 | **Position: Former leader of Sector V. | Currently: Supreme Leader of the KND**]

Nicholas River Mckenzie-Uno | Age: 10 | Nickname: River

[Codename: 13.26| Position: **Leader of Sector V and co-supreme leader of KND**]

Nikhil Rafael Mckenzie-Uno | Age 13 | Nickname: Nikky

[Codename: 3621 | Position: **TND Intelligence Field agent and Head of Espionage sector**]

Rochellyn Nyx Mckenzie-Uno | Age 15 | Nyx

[Codename: 1362 | **Position Supreme leader of the TND**]

Hoagie Gillian and Abigail Lincoln

Hannah Alexandria Lincoln-Gillian | Age: 9 | Nickname: Ria

[Codename: 2.5 | Position: **2x4 tech specialist of Sector V and Second-in-command of Sector V**]

Hailey Adriana Lincoln-Gillian | Age: 9 | Nickname: Ian

[Condename: 5.2 | Position: **2x4 tech specialist of Sector V**]

Hopelyn Antonia Lincoln-Gillian | Age: 15 | nickname: Nia

[Condename: 52 | Position: **Tech specialist of TND and intelligence officer**]

Wally Beetles and Kuki Sanban

Waki Katielyn Sanban-Beetles | Age 9 | Nickname: Aki

[Codename: 34 | Position: **Hand to hand combat specialist and medical officer of sector V**]

Weston Kaleo Sanban-Beetles | Age 13 | Nickname: Leo

[Codename: 43 | Position: **Hand to hand combat specialist and intelligence agent of the TND**]

Patton Drilovsky and Francine Fulbright

Pandora Faith Fulbright-Drilovsky | Age: 9 | Nickname: Pandora

[Codename: 6608 | Position: **Head of Decommissioning and Global Tactical Officer**]

Paxton Falcon Fulbright-Drilovsky | Age: 10 | Nickname: Pax

[Codename: 6680 | Position: **KND Arctic Base Drill sergeant**]

Persephone Fallon Fulbright-Drilovsky | Age 13 | Nickname: Sephy

[Codename: 8660 | Position: **Surveillance and Tactical head operative of the TND**]

Phoenix Farris Fulbright-Drilovsky | Age 15 | Nickname: Enix

[Codename: 8066 | Position: **Co-Supreme leader of the TND**]

Bartie Stork and Virginia Sims

Bradley Vito Sims-Stork | Age: 10 | Nickname: Brav

[Codename: 2335 | Position: **Head Operative of KND Security**]

Brandon Viggo Sims-Stork | Age: 11 | Nickname: Igo

[Codename: 3523 | Position: **Head Officer of Surveillance and Intelligence of the KND**]

Bentley Victoriana Sims-Stork | Age 14 | Nickname: Bevi

[Codename: 35.23 | Position: **TND field operative and resident hacker**]

Chad Dickson and Rosalyn Hale (Numbuh 10)

Conner Rebel Hale-Dickson |Age: 10| Nickname: Rebel

[Codename: 27410 | Position: **Head of Espionage in KND and News anchor of KNN**]

Calypso Raja Hale-Dickson | Age: 15 | Nickname: Cara

[Codename: 10274 | Position: **Espionage and infiltration specialist of TND**]

Chase Raidon Hale-Dickson | Age: 15 | Nickname: Ase

[Codename: 74120 | Position: **TND operative inside the teen ninjas**]

Chadwick Ramses Hale-Dickson | Age 15 | Nickname: Wick

[Codename: 41720 | Position: **TND operative inside the teen ninjas**]


	2. Chapter 1: Party Present

**HELLO KND AND TND OPERATIVES!**

Been missing KND a lot these past few months so I have been reading fanfics about them! And just this week I got this idea to write a fanfic about the future knd (I know it's been overused a lot! But to hell with it!)

Shout to all my favorite and following authors! Luv tons! Thanks for the inspo! 3

KNDSPLINTERCELL OUT!

Chapter 1: Party Present

**Transmission being received **

**Current location: Mckenzie-Uno residences**

**Year: 2035**

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

The doorbell rang in the Mckenzie-Uno residences as the doorbell continued ringing fast-paced footsteps could be heard running towards the door to answer it before another ring could be heard from the doorbell. "YO! No need to go all whack on the doorbell" Nikky said as he opened the door for the Sanban-Beetles family.

Their eldest child, Leo, was the one responsible for all the crazy ringing. Leo, Kuki and Wally's first child, was an exact copy of his father except for the color of his hair which he got from Kuki, at exactly 6'0 feet Leo and Nikky practically had the same height. Except Nikky stood at 5'9. Nikky and Leo have been childhood best friends since day 1 of their birth! Leo born first on the morning of summer and Nikky born at the afternoon of the same day. They always had separate birthday breakfasts and lunches but it was a tradition for a joint birthday dinner party celebration.

"Sorry dude. You took so long to answer the door!" Leo said walking inside the house along with his family. Today was their first Saturday family picnic. Every month they always held two family picnics, one at the start of the month and another one on the last Saturday of the month. It has been a tradition for all the KND friends since all of them came back to their old neighborhood.

Because of this tradition, the KND friends grew closer as friends and their kids grew up being best friends as well. This tradition was loved by everybody.

"Nikky!" Aki said tugging the hem of Nikky's shirt. Aki is Wally and Kuki's youngest child she was an exact replica of her mom except for the hair which she got from Wally.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Ash, River, and the others are?" Aki asked him. She's been in detention since Wednesday because a teacher caught her pouring super glue on to the chair of her language arts teacher.

2 days of detention.

2 days of no missions.

"Heard what happened to you btw. Sucks what happened but totally worth it from what I heard" Nikky replied and smiled at Aki. Hearing from his younger siblings how their language arts teacher couldn't get up from his chair for hours made Nikky, Nyx, and his parents, laughing off their butts.

"Thanks! Are they up in the treehouse?" Aki asked smiling as she looked up to Nikky. She used to admire Nikky for his bravery and confidence when he used to battle evil adults during his time in the KND and when his time was up it broke Aki's heart to see him being decommissioned.

Coincidentally the sector V during his time decided to all get decommissioned when he and Leo turned thirteenth. Everyone in the KND cried at this gesture of friendship and sacrifice.

"Yup!" Nikky replied pointing to the direction of the treehouse entrance.

"Thank youuuuuuu!" Aki said running towards the treehouse. She was excited to catch up with her friends/teammates and get the latest news on what happened while she was gone. Also, she had some very interesting intel on what the teachers in Gallagher elementary and Gallagher high school were up to with the Teen Ninjas.

Leo and Nikky watched happily as Aki climbed the steps leading up to the tree house. They both glanced at each other and shared a knowing smile and Leo finally spoke: "Makes you miss being a KND operative right, my bruh?"

"Yeah," Nikky said with a small smile on his face as he watched his younger siblings with their friends gather in their tree house. "Makes you wish you could guide them during missions" He added as his eyes had a look of longing like his heart missed being a kid. Which Nikky and his friends really do miss.

"Common Nikky-booboo bear let's see what's the team up to!" Leo teased pulling Nikky towards the abandoned shed turned Teen house. When Nikky, Leo, and his friends became ex-KND operatives and turned over their tree house to their younger siblings they had to find a new hang out spot. So, Nikky asked his dad and mom if they could convert the abandoned tool shed into a teen house, and his parents agreed.

On the outside and the first floor of the teen house looked normal but when you input special TND code the entire inside of the teen house becomes a high-tech base for the TND. Slowly the TND was growing into a big organization but with strict background check for their future recruits.

"Hi, Uncle Wally! Hi, Auntie Kuki!" Nikky said as he and Leo navigated through the adult KND/TND operatives. During these parties, it felt like a sea when their parents gather together. Of course, their teenagers knew that their parents still had their memories of their days during the KND and TND.

"Hi, Uncle Patton! And Hi Auntie Fanny!"

"Hi, Uncle Hoagie! And Hi Auntie Abigail!"

Hi, Uncle Bartie! And Hi Auntie Virginia!"

"Hi, Uncle Chad! And Hi Auntie Rosalyn!"

"Hi, Uncle Nigel and Hi Auntie Rachel!" Leo said finally losing his breath. Greeting his family sure was tiring during this time.

"Hi, Dad and Mom!" Nikky said also losing his breath as him and Leo reached their hang out spot. All their best friends/teammates were there already and had prepared a teen-worthy mini picnic buffet filled with bowls of popcorn, chips, pretzels, crackers, plates of different kinds of cheese, big bottles of soda, and etc.

"WOW. You girls really outdone yourselves this time!" Nikky and Leo said looking amazed at the small spread table. The TND girl operatives knew always how to make an impressive buffet table. The girls giggled at the compliment.

"No problem guys!" Nyx said putting an arm around her teammates. Nyx is the supreme leader of the TND and she exactly looked like Rachel but her leadership style was 50% Rachel and 50% Nigel. After a month of being the supreme leader of the TND, there was a drastic decrease in evil adult activities thanks to the intel they would get and pass immediately to the KND and even during her time as the KND supreme leader there was a drastic decrease in the evil adult activities.

"Okay, team! Let's go straight to work!" Nyx finally announced since her team was complete.

**KND SECTOR V TREEHOUSE:**

"Okay, everyone! Gather around as Aki has some important information, she gathered during her 2-day detention" Ash yelled at her team. She may have been promoted to the position of KND supreme leader but she always made sure to be there during mission intelligence reports before missions or well more of during the Saturday family picnics they always have.

"Can we run down to the party after this?" Ian asked not looking at Ash but instead, she was eyeing the ribs and steaks that were sitting on the picnic table near the griller. Ian loves food too much.

"There will still be ribs and steaks when we finish this up! So, if you want to get first dibs on ribs and steaks then get your ass over here! Because we got two intel reports to go through!" Ash yelled as she rolled her eyes at the approaching Ian.

"Okay….everyone intel report 1….." Ash started reading intel report 1

**BACK AT THE PARTY**

"No way! Chad you gotta be joking us, dude!" Nigel said as he was listening to one of Chad's NFL stories. When Chad and Nigel started working together in the GKND their hate for each other started to slowly form into respect and very slowly a friendship formed between them. Also, Chad married Nigel's cousin, Numbuh 10, Rosalyn Hale, so it was really needed that he and Nigel starts being friends.

As they continued on telling stories from their perspective career fields their teenage kids finally stepped out of the shed and joined in on the party. The conversations started to turn into a wide variety of subjects, from stories related to KND to their adult life, it was an interesting sight to see.

"Everyone! Attention please!..." the former supreme leader of the KND and TND, Numbuh 362, a.k.a. Rachel T. Mckenzie-Uno announced. Rachel's leadership aura and skills came out of her easily like she was destined to always be a leader of a big group. Even when she was a teenager and an adult leading a group just came easily to her.

Before she could continue what, she was saying suddenly a loud explosion followed by a super loud BOOM was heard from the tree house. Surprising and stunning everyone in the party below then all of a sudden a figure flew out of the tree house.

"Uncle Chad! Go long!" Nikky said tossing his F.O.O.T.B.A.L. to Chad. Quickly taking notice Chad caught the football device and threw it high in the air. As soon as the device was high enough to be in the air Nikky nodded to an onlooking Nia and quickly she activated the device.

_Steady as she goes…..common I need a visual on who that son of fish is…._

Nia said to herself. She was the tech specialist and the best pilot in the TND…..but currently she was worried and a nervous wreck because some stupid adult villain decided to crash her favorite event and put her young siblings in jeopardy. _Once we get you! You son of a fish be prepared to be my test rat for my upcoming projects! _

"Locked and loaded" Nia's computer assistant announced once she had her target in clear sight. A small tiny needle launched itself onto the target's foot and quickly transformed into a small unnoticeable patch.

"Good! We got a tracer on who that fish is!" Nikky said as he stood near Bevi and Sephy as the two other tech-savvy girls worked on trying to figure out who the villain was.

This villain sure had the balls to disturb a party filled with the best operatives from the KND to the TND.

"IT'S DEVILIZZIE! And her husband Evil Jimmy!" Sephy yelled

"Everyone with me to the treehouse! Except Nikky, Sephy, Bevi, and Nia, all four of you guys monitor the tracking device!" Rachel yelled orders quickly when she finally snapped out of shock and surprise.

All the adults and the remaining teenagers made a mad dash for the tree house.

After what seemed for like an eternity

A blood curling scream was let out from all the female adults. A scream that was heard from all over the world to the moon base of the KND and the mars base of the TND.

"THE KIDS ARE MISSING!"

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**


	3. Chapter 2: Party Past

**Author's Note: Longest chapter I have written! Or I just have a thing for really looooong introductions of OCs! **

**Shout out to littlemissfg and angelofpandemonium for giving me the energy to write this chapter. Their stories are super awesome and wicked! **

**-KNDSPLINTERCELL **

Chapter 2: Party Past

**RECEIVING TRANSMISSION**

**Current Location: KND MOONBASE **

**Year: 2005**

"Any questions? Sector V questions? Or are you guys clear with the mission specs I laid out?"

"Numbuh 86, Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23, and Numbuh 60? Do you both understand the high risk of this mission?"

Rachel asked her most trusted and loyal operatives/friends. This mission was highly dangerous and was in a high-risk level, reasons why she didn't let any other operatives/sectors handle this mission. But she knew just the right operatives who can take on this mission. This mission was going to be a complicated cake retrieval in the freezing land of far Siberia. When the KND got word that the delightful children from down the lane would be having another ice cream cake for their upcoming birthday party Numbuh 362 immediately ordered a million tennis ball spy drones to be sent out across the globe. When they finally got the information, they needed from Sector S (Siberia) Numbuh 362 immediately made a plan of action for this mission.

Rachel just knew immediately who were the perfect KND operatives for this mission.

_Numbuhs 1, 4, and 60, will be in charge of handling infiltration and planting the explosives _

_Numbuhs 3, 5, 23, 86, and I will be in charge of handling surveillance and knocking out the guards_

_Numbuh 2 and 35 will be in charge of monitoring the enemy _

Rachel tried to recalling the roles she assigned to the operatives before they could ask any questions about the mission.

"Hey Rachel," A crisp British voice suddenly spoke out of the group. Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1, the strong-minded and tough as nails leader of sector V, also a veteran operative of cake retrieval missions, but it's also an open secret that Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh one has a huge crush on Rachel Mckenzie a.k.a. Numbuh 362.

"Yes, Nigel?" Rachel asked a.k.a. Numbuh 362, the supreme leader of the KND, the toughest girl in the whole KND next to Numbuh 86, also the best spy in the entire KND, and last it was an open secret that she has a huge crush on Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1.

It was really no big secret that they really like-like each other.

But Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 were very oblivious to it!

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us in the KND café?"

This innocent question earned snickers from Numbuh 1's team, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 35, and Numbuh 23. Everyone in the briefing room was trying to stop their wild giggles from being released.

"Sure. I would love to Nigel" Rachel said look suspiciously at the other operatives. _What's wrong with getting lunch?_ She thought to herself. Before she could pack up her reports and things suddenly a cloud was forming above them.

"WHAT THE HOT CHILI DOGS!" Hoagie blurted out in surprise

"Kids next door battle stations!" Rachel screamed and everyone got out their 2x4 defense guns. As everyone got into position ready to battle the evil adult that was on the other side of the cloud. Suddenly loud noises were heard coming out of the dark cloud….

"OUCH!"

"WHAT THE FUDGE!"

"SHIP!"

"FUDGE!"

"MEEP!"

"SHEEPS!"

"OH GODS!"

"CRUUUUUUUUUUUD"

"OH, DEAR LORDS!"

"WILL YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME!" yelled a little girl that had fallen first and was now trapped under a pile of kids. This was a weird sight even in the KND Moonbase. The operatives in the briefing room were stunned as to what was going on.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Rachel finally yelled at the surprised guests as they were standing up. The girl who was at the bottom of the pile directly starred at Rachel in shocking surprise.

**ASH'S POV**

_OH FUDGING CRUD _

I thought to myself as my brother and friends started getting up and getting off of me. _Did Devilizzie send us back to the past? _I asked myself while looking directly at mom's past self.

_THIS WILL BE SO AWKWARD_

**BACK TO 3****RD** **PERSON VIEW **

"DON'T SHOT!" Ash yelled when she finally stood up from the floor as her brother and friends were forming a small circle with their weapons ready at bay. And present knd operatives gasped in surprise when they finally got a clear sight of who the girl was at the bottom of the pile.

AN EXACT COPY OF RACHEL! Except for her eyes. Because her eyes were black just like Nigel's eyes and the hair was a mix of dark yellow (Rachel) and dark brown (Nigel).

_What kind of mind game is this! _Rachel was thinking to herself and Nigel took notice of Rachel's eyebrows knitting together.

"why shouldn't we shoot you?" Both Patton and Fanny yelled with their weapons ready to fire. The head of decommissioning and the arctic base commander did not trust these sudden guests. Suddenly silent whispers erupted from the small circle.

No one could hear what the small group of 10 kids was whispering about.

"Dude, they sound like your parents! " River whispered to Pax. If Nikky was to Leo then River was to Pax. Because River's mom and Pax's mom go way back since their knd cadet days! So, naturally, River and Pax just bonded and became super close friends.

"Yes! They do sound like your parents!" Rebel whispered in agreement. Now, include Rebel into Pax's and River's friendship then you would have a storm brewing and mischief in the making because these three guys would make it happen.

"ssssssssssssssssh! Shut it you three!" Pandora violently whispered the three trouble makers in their group. River may be the co-supreme leader but when Pandora is around River's commanding status fell to the ground and River would instantly go silent.

"Yes ma'am!" all three whispered

"EHEM! SO, WHO ARE YOU GUYS?! BEFORE WE SHOT YOU WITH OUR MUSTARD GUNS?!" Numbuh 1 said in a threatening voice pointing his mustard gun to them.

"Before we tell you who we are…can I ask what year is it?" Ash asked

Nigel and Rachel exchanged glances with each other.

"It's 2005" Nigel answered

_Oh…sheps. This will be awkward but okay here goes…._

Ash thought to herself. Knowing she and her team were in a tight situation but they needed to get out of this tight situation. So, she made the decision.

"Team, weapons down" Ash announced in her supreme leader voiced which was a mix of Numbuh 1's leading voice and Numbuh 362's leader voice. And Rachel did not miss this. _Why does she sound like me but mixed with Nigel's voice?... Could it be?... But wait….Nah it couldn't be! _Rachel thought to herself.

The 10 kids swiftly put down their weapons and slid it towards the present KND operatives.

"Okay before we start introducing ourselves. Give me a few minutes with my team" Ash pleaded with her mom's past self. Rachel nodded in agreement.

Ash and her team quickly turned their backs to the present knd operatives. And the very silent murmuring of whispers erupted again.

"Everyone, it's 2005. We are meeting our parents' younger selves. We have to be careful of what we tell them. Especially you Numbuh 27410. The year 2005 is a controversial year for your dad and mom" Ash whispered making sure she stressed how urgently import this was. Everyone nodded in agreement and they quickly turned to face the present KND operatives.

The present knd operatives were really ready to shot these unknown kids out of the moonbase

"Okay, I'm going first…" Ash, the girl who exactly looked like Numbuh 362, announced to everyone in the room

"But please don't freak out by shooting us?"

Everyone nodded in agreement

So, Ash stepped out of the group and took a deep breath in and she finally spoke "Hi! I'm Rachellyn Natasha MCKENZIE-UNO. Codename Numbuh 12.36 and currently the future supreme leader of the KND….."

After announcing this the entire room fell silent then an eruption of giggles and snickers filled the room. Sector V (except Numbuh 1) fell to their knees from all the giggling now turned into wild laughter, Numbuh 23 and Numbuh 35 were trying to support themselves by using the chairs in the briefing room, but Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 classically teased Rachel and Nigel…..

"NIGEL AND RACHEL SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!.." Patton and Fanny both teased in unison. As they both fell to the floor cry laughing. Of course, Patton and Fanny along with Sector V and Numbuhs 23 and 35, were NICHEL (NIgel and raCHEL)'s biggest supporters. This teasing made Nigel's face go a deep shade of red. An exact red shad of his shirt.

_WAIT! Did she say Mckenzie-Uno?! But that means….I marry…..! _Rachel did not know what to think of this situation! Her mind was in utter chaos! _So, me and Nigel…..really do get together then get married?..._These thoughts made Rachel have a dreamy look on her face with a small shy smile and at the same time, a blush was building upon her face.

"…..Continuing what I was saying. My nickname to everyone is Ash but my parents call me Tasha. So, now I'm going to give the floor to my brother" Ash said nervously nudging her brother in the side as a sign for him to go next. River shoots her his YOU-REALLY-WANT-ME-DEAD? look. Ash gave a quick nod to River meaning he has to go next.

River took a nervous step forward and took a deep breath. "Say my name, Say my name…." He started singing with matching slow stripper moves! All the guys laughed while the girls were all left speechless with a look of disgust. Then suddenly "If no one is around you….." Pax and Rebel harmoniously joined River in singing! With matching stripper moves!

_THESE BOYS HAVE BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH MAGIC MIKE! _

Ash mentally facepalmed and physically rolled her eyes at her brother and his friends. From having a brother who was part of the KND golden boys group to having a brother who was part of the embarrassing comedic geek guys!

Someone in the corner of Ash's eye caught her attention and that someone was named Pandora a.k.a. numbuh 6608 was getting really getting annoyed and angry. The source of these two negative forces building up in her was right in front of them singing the famous song of Destiny's child.

Noticing Pandora's boiling blood pressure raise quickly Ash signaled the remaining members of her team to step back. And they did. Rachel took immediate notice of this synchronized quick step back. Or in better words, these future knd operatives were stepping back to not be in the direct path of the girl's wrath.

Rachel and Ash caught each other's attention and somewhat Rachel knew what Ash meant just by looking into each other's eyes even just for a brief moment. In a very hush whisper to which her team could be the only ones to hear "Everyone step back"

Without question or questions saved for later, they all followed their Supreme Leader's lead and took a step back.

Then it happened.

"YOU STUPID BOYS! buachaillí dúr! głupi chłopcy! durni khloptsi! HOW FUDGING HARD IS IT FOR YOU STUPID BOY TO UNDERSTAND JUST SIMPLY INTRODUCE YOURSELF...!"

Everyone flinched and stepped back a bit more when the first of the insults launched. When Pandora would go on a rage spree make sure you were ready to hear four different variations of the bad and bold words she had for you.

"YOU STUPID MORONIC BOYS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK INTO SONG JUST TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF! OH MY ZERO'S! LITERALLY, THAT WAS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING I HAVE SEEN AND HEARD MY ENTIRE LIFE!..."

_Her yelling and temper sound so familiar…..where have I heard that yell? And seen that temper?_

Rachel was trying to figure out why this girl's current wrath looked very familiar to her. Her eyes searched for the two kids she knew who could yell like that and have a temper to match. Rachel's fell on the two operatives she was looking for. Patton and Fanny, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86.

_Is she?...NO! That can't be possible!_

Finally, Rachel's eyes studied the girl a bit more closely because if you didn't look at the girl a bit more closely you would have missed her features. The girl was an exact copy of Patton Drilovsky but with the striking green emerald eyes of Fanny Fulbright!

_click_

Seeing as her mom has finally pieced together who the parents of the raging girl were Ash nodded her head in confirming what Rachel was thinking of. Immediately Rachel's eyes widen like saucer plates and Numbuh 1 did not miss this. Sensing that Rachel will tell him later on after this weird situation they were in, he decided to drop it before he could say anything.

"I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG THE THREE OF YOU INTO THE CURRENT DECOMMISSIONING CHAMBER! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY FLOORS I HAVE TO CLIMB TO GET YOU THREE TO THE DECOMMISSIONING CHAMBER! AND SEE TO IT YOU THREE STUPID IDIOT BOYS GET DECOMMISSIONED HERE AND BE LEFT HERE FOR GOOD!"

Her Irish accent and Polish accent mixing together making a such a unique accent altogether and this unique accent only showed during her rage episodes.

All three boys were now cowering in fear of the threat she had made. Because she never breaks a threat and makes sure the threat comes through. She'd rather break a promise than a threat.

"Ummm...Pandora? Are you done?" Ash asked after a few minutes have passed.

Instead of answering her Supreme leader Pandora decided to step forward and grab her brother, Pax's ear, and Rebel's ear, and twist them.

"OUCH! THAT CRUDDY HURTS!" both boys cried in protest to the torture. Ash just rolled her eyes while everyone else was just in shock of what happened.

Dragging the two stupid boys back into their circle of friends.

"Sooooo….uuuummm...okay…" River said breaking the eerie silence in the room. At this moment everyone finally noticed River and his features, he was an exact replica of Nigel except for the hair color which was the exact color of Rachel's hair.

"Let's rewind and redo what happened a while ago. So, I'm Nicholas River Mckenzie-Uno, codename: 13.26, currently the future leader of the future sector V, and well to add some credit I'm also the co-supreme leader of the KND" River finally said giving himself a proper introduction to the group of knd operatives ready to shot him and his friends.

"Since you guys will be laughing your asses off at the expenses of our parents….I'll be dropping the bomb! So, Ash, my younger sister, and the supreme leader is the 4th and youngest child in the family, I'm the 3rd child in the family, and then we have 2 older siblings who also used to be in the KND…."

As he was saying this Nigel's eyes were widening in shock and surprise in a good way tho!, Sector V was trying to contain their giggles, Numbuhs 23, 35, 60, and 86 were laughing their asses off, while Rachel, on the other hand, was trying to maintain her composure and trying to desperately stop the blush that was creeping onto her face.

_Me and Nigel? Together-together? then Married? having 4 kids?! _

Rachel's thoughts were starting to fill her head with dreams of her and Nigel finally being together. Of course, Rachel would just stay silent when people would bring up her crush on the leader of sector V.

Same silence would happen to Numbuh 1.

"Okay! I'm next!" a sudden gleeful voice said from the group. Without protest River stepped back into the group and stepping out of the group was a girl who looked exactly like Kuki but had Wally's hair.

Without any introduction to who the girl was Numbuh 1 embarrassingly asked: "Are you the kid of Kuki Sanban and Wally Beatles?"

Not yet recovering from the NICHEL situation everyone was now back on the floor laughing their asses off except Numbuh 1 who was smirking and containing his giggles, Wally suddenly took an interest in the floor, Kuki was just smiling obliviously to what Numbuh 1 asked.

"YUP! My name is Waki Katielyn Sanban-Beatles but my friends and family call me Aki! My codename is Numbuh 34, my specialty is hand to hand combat and I also serve as the medic officer of Sector V. Also, I have an older brother who was part of the KND!" Aki said cheerfully and stepped back to the group.

"Gilligan Gals you're next! Numbuhs 2.5 and 5.2!"

"OKAY!"

Two girls who everyone assumed were identical twin sisters and could have passed off as Numbuh 5's younger sisters stepped out of the group. If one word could describe these young underage girls it was: PRETTY AND HOT.

"Hi! Please call me Ria, but really my name is Hopelyn Alexandria Lincoln-Gilligan! Codename: Numbuh 2.5 and 2x4 tech specialist of Sector V and also Sector V's second in command. To identify between me and Ian is through the color of our clothes and our fashion style, light blue with mixed colors for me and streetwear for me, last my iconic skull candy headphones. Last I'm the older one between me and her…." Ria introduces and bowed gracefully.

Ria was right. If you identified them between the colors they wore and the fashion styles they had, she and her sister were indeed very different from each other!

"Hi. Hailey Adriana Lincoln-Gilligan call me Ian. I'm the head 2x4 tech specialist of Sector V. I'm the supercomputer and tech geek of the group while my twin sister, Ria, is more of like the spy with the tech skills. So, my color is dark blue with a mix of different colors and my fashion style is more of laid back/ athletic wear" Ian said all of this while typing on her iPad.

"Yes, our dad is Hoagie P. Gilligan. We get our tech smarts from him. And yes! You and Abby have an older daughter who also was in the KND" Ian said casually like she was reading everyone's mind as she continued typing on her iPad.

"Yes, our mom is Abigail Lincoln. Also, it's a big yes Numbuh 2 that we mostly take after our mom. But don't worry as Ian said you did give us your tech smarts! Triple yes, we also speak in 3rd person but only from time to time" Ria said casually from the group

Throughout the entire time, Ria and Ian were making introductions Hoagie followed Wally's lead and looked at his shoes while trying to avoid eye contact with Numbuh 5/Abby. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5/ Abby was just pretty chill about it.

"Stork Siblings! Numbuh 2335 and 3523!" Ash yelled looking both left and right to motion for her next two operatives to introduce themselves. Two boys who looked like a mix between numbuhs 35 and 23 stepped out of the group.

"Hi. Sorry if we didn't sing along to the guys who did the Destiny's child thing a while ago. Me and my brother as much as we wanted to join in since we also have the moves….we kinda don't…." The boy with dark brown hair (a near exact color to Virginia's hair) said

"Want to be in a coma for a year….or well be in a coffin? And last we haven't fully recovered from her last outburst! Numbuh 9.1.1. in med bay told us to kinda lay off on making Numbuh 6608 mad….so, yeah" The boy with the same hair as Bartie continued and finished. Both boys didn't look alike but they could sure pass of as Bartie's younger brothers.

"So, to formal introductions! Hi, I'm Bradley Vito Sims-Stork, Brav for short, codename: Numbuh 2335 and current position the future head of the KND security sector! Meaning I guard the very super important KND code module!" The boy who had the same hair as Bartie, now known as Brav said.

"Sup everyone! You met my brother Brav but now it's time to meet the middle kid in the future stork family! Name is Brandon Viggo Sims-Stork call me Igo. Middle kid of the family. Codename: Numbuh 3523 and head operative of the surveillance and intelligence unit of the KND. Lastly, yes I and Brav have an older sister, who looks exactly like mom and was also part of the KND" Igo said. He had Virginia's hair but he really could pass off as Numbuh 35's little brother.

As the Stork boys were introducing themselves Patton noticed how green Wally, Hoagie, and Bartie, were because of this situation but Nigel wasn't sporting the color green shade instead Nigel was sporting the color red on his face.

_I'd also be that green if I found out I was married to Fanny and had kids with her….hahaha...yup I'd totally not want that!_

Patton thought to himself as though the idea of him and Fanny married and having kids disgusted him. **(Which is a lie. He'd be on cloud nine if that was the future they had together. But right now he was swimming in the river denial - KNDSPLINTERCELL)**

_Don't lie to yourself Patton _a voice said to him

_Maybe a bit greener if….._

Patton quickly dismissed the thought and went back into concentrating on the group of kids.

"Pandora are you good to introduce yourself? Or is your temper still?..."Ash asked the girl who had a temper tantrum a while ago. Pandora's temper was something you didn't want to play with because of how unpredictable her temper tantrums were.

"No. Let Rebel and my brother introduce themselves first…"

With that said. Ash turned her head towards Rebel signaling him to go first but she made sure her eyes conveyed what she couldn't say, _Be very careful with your words and be very sensitive of what you say! _her eyes were telling him and he nodded understanding the situation.

"Hey! So, I'll make this super short because I'm excited to see fireworks going off any minute!..." Rebel said as he stepped out of the group. When everyone got a good look at him they all gasped in surprise! He looked very extremely familiar!

_Why does he look like someone I'm very familiar with….Can he be?...No!...It can't be! _Rachel shook her head before the thought can be completed. This kid couldn't be related to him right?...or could he?...

Nigel tilted his head to the side as he was trying to understand why this kid didn't want to make formal introductions like his friends. Nigel's eyes caught the attention of Rachel's and both of them were locked into a mind discussion until Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry soldier….But we need your full information" Rachel said to Rebel. This made Rebel take a deep breath _I hope Ash won't get mad _he thought to himself before exhaling his nervousness out.

"I'll tell you who I am but in return, you have to promise me and my teammates you guys won't shot us and won't call in Numbuh 10," Rebel said carefully observing the current KND operatives.

At the mention of his cousin, Nigel raised a questioning eyebrow to the future KND operative before Nigel could ask questions Ash caught his attention and silently spoke _Trust me, please_. Nigel carefully thought about Ash's plea and because she was his future daughter decided to trust her.

This made her smile.

"Okay...here goes….my codename is Numbuh 27410….And if you have been listening carefully of who our parents are and if you have noticed our codenames are basically a mix of theirs…." Rebel said very carefully like he was walking on a very thin layer of ice that can break any minute

Silence.

Filled the room as Rebel carefully took in a deep breath of air before he could continue. But then the needle dropped…..

"YOU'RE TELLING ME MY COUSIN MARRIES THAT BACKSTABBING, DISLOYAL, HEINOUS, AND VILE NUMBUH 274 A.K.A. CHAD DICKSON!" Nigel yelled almost popping a vein as his blood pressure soared high and as everyone mentally flinched. Sector V, Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 362, were somewhat used to this but it only happened on rare occasions.

"Numbuh 1! Control your temper!" Rachel said lightly scolding him. She saw how scared and nervous Numbuh 27410 became once Nigel reacted to this surprising news. And well Numbuh 362 as much as she hated Chad for his betrayal to the KND she didn't like scaring operatives who were innocently just related to a traitor.

"Thank you...Aunt Rach...I mean Numbuh 362 sir! So...to continue, Name is Conner Rebel Hale-Dickson, codename Numbuh 27410, I'm the head of the espionage sector and the head anchor of KND KNN…"

The current KND operatives were surprised by this additional information coming from the son of one their most notorious enemies, Numbuh 274 now called Chad, who hasn't been brought in for decommissioning. No one knows why aside from the very obvious that Chad can escape capture because he is the best operative next the legendary Numbuh 0.

Seeing everyone's confused looks at how one operative can head two different sectors that are completely the polar opposites of each other!

"Yeah….it's super complicated? One sector is about secrecy and silence while the other one is about transparency and noise….it's a really tough job but it keeps me on my toes since my family kinda has motto saying: _Just remember, I'm the best there is_. So, yeah leading or being the head of two sectors that are complete opposites of each other helps me a lot in being the best…." Rebel awkwardly finished his introduction. His blue eyes still scanning the room for any violent reactions from the current KND operatives.

Nigel finally calming down from his sudden outburst and almost making Rebel wet his pants, cleared his throat and said "Sorry for the sudden outburst a while ago but...I just wanna ask one tiny question…."

" . . . . . . . .!"

Nigel yelled losing his temper again but quickly simmering down his temper to an expression of annoyance to the shocking information that he learned of his cousin Rosalyn.

"Good question! I and my siblings have been asking mom the same question every time we get the chance to ask it! But she always answers us with a little giddy and girly giggle!..." Rebel said trailing off as he was lost in thought to why his mom agreed on marrying his dad

"...I mean it's really really interesting to hear their story because the way mom described dad when they both first met….she really had some colorful words that I will put into one not so colorful word….which is the following: he was arrogant, self-centered, selfish, full of himself, ego as big as the sun, and last he feels like the superstar of his generation!"

"And oh last your cousin and Numbuh 274 have like 4 kids...I'm the youngest and they have 1 set of triplets! Who are my older sister and brothers….they also used to be in the KND"

Rebel said finishing his awkward introduction and stepping back into the group. That introduction was a mouthful! **(AMEN TO THAT!-KNDSPLINTERCELL) **

Nigel slightly shook his head as he took in the information he got from his future nephew. Rachel suppressed her giggle into a small smile as she saw how sick Nigel was getting from this situation.

"Pandora….are you already calm?"

Ash carefully asked while looking at Pax. Meanwhile, Pandora was doing her breathing exercises and making Ash share a knowing look with Pax. Even tho Pax and Pandora were siblings what made them very different from each other was their temper. The Fulbright- Drilovsky kids were known for their temper but it was the girls' temper that was famous amongst the KND operatives, the TND operatives (because of her sister), teen ninjas, and the evil adults.

Because of their famous temper sometimes resulting in bones breaking the sisters had to take anger management classes with their brothers. Their parents insisted on the classes and threatened the four operatives that if they don't go to the classes then its Military boarding school in Poland for them.

Safe to say they took the classes and one of the best lessons they got from the classes was breathing exercises. So, there hasn't been any violent temper outbreaks resulting in broken bones.

"Okay...I'll go first to end this awkward silence. Hi! Before I formally introduce myself this is gonna be a P.S.A. before me and my sister, Pandora, drop the last truth bomb. So, if you made any bets on these two global KND operatives it's time to cash in!" Pax announced to the group of confused KND operatives. This earned him a violent nudge to the rib cage from his sister, Pandora.

"I needed that"

"Ouch...okay okay! I'll introduce myself already! Hi everyone! I'm one of the guys who sang awhile ago….My name's Paxton Falcon Fulbright-Drilovsky, codename: Numbuh 6680 and current position in the future KND Arctic: Base drill sergeant. Yes, I follow in my dad's and my sister's footsteps So, I hope you guys cashed in big time!" Pax said finishing his side of the truth bomb. It was very obvious Pax looked like a mix between Fanny and Patton, he had Fanny's hair, Patton's eyes, and his facial features were of Fanny's and Patton's.

Everyone's reaction to the news of who Pax is was a mixture of surprise and shock but not to Numbuh 362 and to Numbuh 1, both of them had a smirk on their faces because even before the boy made introductions they already knew who the parents were.

"Yo! Numbuh 5 thinks Fanny and Patton aren't feeling well…"

Rachel turned her attention to Fanny who looks like a dark red cherry tomato with a mixture of green while Patton looked like he saw a ghost! He was literally pale white but there was a slow creeping color of redness building up on his face.

_These two have been swimming in the river of denial for so long. I guess the nail river isn't just a body of water in Egypt anymore…_ Rachel thought to herself as she watched her two best friends absorb the information they just got. Rachel noticed Nigel smirking and shaking his head lightly stifling a giggle like he was trying not to tell Patton something.

_Serves you right Patton! _Nigel thought to himself as he carefully watched the drill sergeant turn from white to red. Of course, he knew Patton had a big crush on Fanny since their cadet days! Nigel let out a chuckle making Patton send him glare at Nigel's direction.

"Okay. That's my brother's side of the truth here is mine. Name's Pandora Faith Fulbright-Drilovsky, codename: Numbuh 6608 and current position in the future KND: Global Tactical Officer and Head of Decommissioning, and last the youngest of the Fulbright-Drilovsky kids. Yes, we have 2 older siblings that used to be in the KND. So, yeah that's the last truth bomb" Pandora said as she saw Numbuh 86 turn a much dark shade of red. _I should hold this against mom but then again she'll ground me for life! _Pandora thought to herself stifling a giggle as she saw Numbuh 60 turn a darker red shade.

"Fanny and Patton….are you both okay?"

Rachel asked giving them both a knowing smile which made them both side step away from each other. Of course, Rachel knew her best friends had crushes on each other, really big crushes on each other! To the point that sometimes Numbuh 60 would secretly ask her, the supreme leader of the KND, to set up missions for him and Numbuh 86 to 'work together'. Or sometimes Numbuh 86 would secretly open up to Rachel about how heroic Numbuh 60 and have a certain dreamy look that only came out when she would be with Rachel. Fanny didn't even notice that dreamy look it was only Rachel who took notice of that look.

_Maybe I will arrange more missions for them to go on together...alone_

"Alright since introductions are done. It's now my turn to speak and I have only one question: why are you here and not in the future?" Rachel asked she was curious about why these future KND operatives weren't in their time.

"Really good question…."

*tummy rumbling growling sounds*

Before Ash could answer there was a loud growling sound echoing in the room. The current KND operatives were all looking for the source of the sound but the all the future KND operatives knew where the source of the sound was coming from.

All eyes turned to Ian. She looked extremely guilty and embarrassed.

"Can we please answer questions while we eat?"

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED **


End file.
